Original Kanima (CotSs)
The Original Kanima was one of the two outcomes of the Original Immortal Genes in the Clash of the Shape-shifters series, there was only one Kanima during their Genesis however it was not specified how the Kanima created more of its kind since however it was hinted that their bites were poisonous, born Kanima could apparently be awakened to their true nature through being close to a Werewolf, bitten by an Alpha or having an infusion of Wolfsbane or all of the above. There is only one Original Kanima, and that is Mikael Rizzo. History Powers and Abilities The Original Kanima is faster and stronger than any normal Kanima or Werewolf, the Original Kanima had existed for centuries undetected by human kind due to the fact it could disguise itself, for centuries it had been creating its own kind (through turning and "spawning") and it was hinted that it spawned Jackson Whittemore although it isn't the Kanima "Alpha" plaguing Beacon Hills. As the Original Kanima, it is far stronger than any Kanima since turned or born. The Original Kanima is so intelligent at hunting that it is considered an Apex predator, meaning that it is a predator with no predators of their own, residing at the top of its food chain. Abilities: *'Super Strength' - The Original Kanima is far stronger than any Human, Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha that it were to come across. Only the Original Werewolf can challenge it. *'Super Speed' - The Original Kanima can move faster than the eye can see, moving like a blur. It is faster than a Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha, but has a rival in the Original Werewolf. *'Super Agility' - The Original Kanima is far more agile than any Werewolf, Kanima or Alpha and is even more Agile than the Original Werewolf. *'Healing factor' - The Original Kanima can generate wounds far faster than an ordinary Kanima, unless it is wounded by the Original Werewolf, no wounds dealt by another species is fatal. The Original Kanima is also immune to Kanima Venom. *'Enhanced Durability' - The Original Kanima is far more durable than any species to date except the Original Werewolf, it can take far more injuries and trauma without being mortally injured. *'Immortality' - The Original Kanima is nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Molecular manipulation' - The Original Kanima can change its color like a chameleon, allowing it to become invisible. It can also manipulate the molecular structure of any liquid it excretes or touches with concentration, creating the most brutal poisons or cures for the most incurable diseases, like a Kanima Lord and Kanima Master it generates poison from its teeth that can cause a Human to painfully become a Kanima. *'Astral-Illusion Projection' - Like the Lord Kanima, the Original Kanima can project his mental form and appear as an illusion, this method is used when they have a meeting over long distances. It was hinted that the Ancient Werewolves and their Original have a similar or duplicate ability. *'Compulsion' - The Originals (Original Werewolf and Original Kanima) and the Ancients (Ancient Werewolf and Lord Kanima) have the ability to dominate human minds and the weak minded of each species, making them do as they wish with no recollection of actually partaking in the event until (in a human's case) they are turned. **'Species Hierarchy' - As the dominant predator of their species and the most capable of leading them, the Original Kanima has the power to command his species how he sees fit, if he commands them to do something they will subconsciously work towards that goal either willingly or not. *'Venomous Claws' - The Original Kanima has extremely venomous claws, unrestrained the true level of the Venom could slip anyone into a Coma, it can effect even a Kanima or Werewolf with varying degrees of effect. On the Original Werewolf, it gives it a form of sluggishness but doesn't stop it. The Venom when connected with Kanima skin/fur or impended along the claws, allow the Kanima the capacity to climb and stick to walls. Trivia Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Shape-Shifting species Category:Kanima Category:Original Kanima